


I'll never forget you on American Roads

by Anonymous



Series: You're speaking my language [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Noah on tour, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five texts Dan received, and one Noah received while Noah was on tour.Actual photos by me.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: You're speaking my language [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: anonymous





	1. Las Vegas




	2. Phoenix




	3. San Diego




	4. South Dakota...somewhere




	5. Lee Vining, CA




	6. near Monterey, CA




End file.
